Tentative de réconciliation et dérapages
by Iroko
Summary: Après avoir mis Anakin au lit, Qui-Gon s'apprête à s'excuser face à son Padawan blessé. Et en colère. Et qu'il aime secrètement.


Blabla : après un passage à vide, me revoilà avec... une nouvelle histoire. Au lieu de la suite d'une en cours. Ou de l'un des nombreux scénarios qui traînent dans mon ordi. Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est court et que Qui-Gon fait encore n'importe quoi.

**Tentative de réconciliation et dérapages**

Après avoir mis Anakin au lit, Qui-Gon se dirigea vers la chambre de son Padawan. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Ce n'était pas son intention mais il n'avait pas pu lui en parler avant. Parce qu'il avait bêtement cru, **espéré**, que le conseil accepterait Anakin en tant qu'initié - on ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la nature avec un tel taux de midi-chloriens ! - et que Qui-Gon pourrait finir de guider Obi-Wan vers ses épreuves imminentes. Il n'avait pas menti sur ce point, il pensait qu'Obi-Wan était prêt à les passer. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour s'y préparer, à ça et au fait de devenir un chevalier, seul Maître de ses missions. Et pas autant de temps que Qui-Gon avait égoïstement songé à le garder.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Il devait rassurer Obi-Wan sur la fierté qu'il avait d'être son Maître et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il croit à tord que son vieux Maître ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'était pas question par contre de laisser échapper que Qui-Gon le voulait même un peu trop ces dernières années. Il avait réussi à le cacher jusque-là, il pouvait bien continuer encore un peu. Quand ils ne seraient plus ensemble 24h/24 ce serait plus facile - du moins il l'espérait - même s'il lui manquerait terriblement.

\- Padawan ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Qui-Gon grimaça face au ton peu engageant. Obi-Wan ne tentait plus de réprimer sa douleur et sa colère, maintenant qu'il n'était plus devant le conseil.

\- Je sais que j'ai été maladroit et que je t'ai blessé, Obi-Wan. Et je m'en excuse.

\- Vous n'avez fait que dire ce que vous vouliez.

\- Peut-être mais même si je pense sincèrement que tu es prêt pour tes épreuves, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de l'annoncer.

\- Mais vous ne pouviez pas laisser le conseil rejeter votre précieux élu. Et que je sois prêt ou non, **vous** êtes visiblement prêt à passer à un autre Padawan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas chercher à vous gêner dans vos plans. Puisque que vous ne voulez plus de moi, je vais demander une chambre de Padawan senior. Comme ça vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes le temps que vous arriviez à convaincre le conseil que je suis prêt pour être débarrassé de moi.

\- Padawan...

Qui-Gon voulait rétorquer mais Obi-Wan était perdu dans sa colère et chercha à s'échapper quand son Maître lui saisit le bras. La fureur qui s'échappait du Padawan vint alors contaminer le Maître. Qui-Gon tira d'un coup sec et envoya valser Obi-Wan sur son lit. Si celui-ci refusait de croire que Qui-Gon le voulait, il allait le lui prouver ! Il s'abattit de tout son poids sur son Padawan et profita que celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche sous le choc pour s'y engouffrer. Tandis qu'il dévorait les lèvres tentatrices et suçait la langue acérée pour la faire taire, ses mains abaissèrent facilement le pantalon du pyjama - une chance qu'Obi-Wan se soit déjà changé pour la nuit le temps que Qui-Gon couche Anakin. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du pénis convoité et il entreprit de le masturber avec vigueur. Complètement pris par surprise et submergé par les sensations, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Obi-Wan ne jouisse.

Mais Qui-Gon voulait plus. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Peu importe s'il était puni, chassé de l'Ordre ou autre, il aurait prouvé à Obi-Wan qu'il le voulait, même si celui-ci devait le détester pour ça. Le sperme n'était pas le meilleur lubrifiant qui soit mais l'huile de la cuisine était bien trop loin pour le feu qui animait son esprit. Obi-Wan, perdu dans son plaisir post-orgasmique, émit juste quelques sons inarticulés alors que son Maître le préparait hâtivement.

Mais quand Qui-Gon força son chemin en lui, il fut heureux de s'être à nouveau emparé de la bouche d'Obi-Wan, étouffant un cri qui aurait été par trop sonore - même si le pourquoi ils devaient rester silencieux déjà échappait actuellement à Qui-Gon. Le corps sous lui s'était crispé mais Qui-Gon ne cessa pas son avancée pour autant, même s'il la ralentit et entreprit de cajoler tous les points potentiellement érogènes à sa portée.

Obi-Wan tremblait et gémissait quand Qui-Gon fut entièrement enfoncé en lui. Le Maître Jedi commença à se mouvoir avec une douceur qui contrastait avec sa violence précédente. Ses lèvres délaissèrent celles martyrisées de son Padawan pour aller semer des baisers le long de son cou, de ses épaules. Des halètements et des gémissements s'échappèrent de l'antre libéré et l'esprit de Qui-Gon continua de s'apaiser alors qu'il prenait conscience que son Padawan se raccrochait à lui et accompagnait ses mouvements.

Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas perdre Obi-Wan. Il l'espérait en tout cas, il se rendait bien compte à présent qu'il s'était laissé emporté par la colère. Obi-Wan aurait le droit de lui en vouloir, sa tentative d'explication avait plus la forme d'une agression que d'une déclaration d'amour. Mais il allait essayer de se rattraper. Une de ses mains retourna flatter l'érection de son Padawan tandis qu'il se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Qui-Gon ne savait pas si Obi-Wan était en état de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui disait, mais ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, et cette fois leur plaisir mutuel résonna dans leur lien pleinement rouvert.

Qui-Gon leur laissa un peu de temps pour savourer l'après, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard à présent lucide d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je te veux Obi-Wan. Et je te voudrais toujours.

\- Vrai... vraiment ?

Son Padawan semblait toujours incertain et Qui-Gon grogna. Il avait remarqué le manque de confiance en lui-même d'Obi-Wan depuis des années, et avait essayé de l'en sortir. Mais visiblement il avait échoué pour ça aussi.

\- Si tu as tant de mal à le croire, alors je te prendrais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour l'inscrire dans ta chair !

Il retourna Obi-Wan sur le ventre et s'insinua à nouveau en lui, avant d'aller lui mordre la nuque. S'il voulait des preuves, Obi-Wan allait être servi ! Qui-Gon allait le couvrir de suçons et de morsures, et le baiser au point qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir !

Au petit matin Obi-Wan n'était même plus en état de marcher. Encore moins pour partir pour une dangereuse mission. Ils réussirent à étouffer l'affaire en faisant appel à Bant, mais Qui-Gon savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à la colère de la guérisseuse. Elle pouvait bien les couvrir par amitié pour Obi-Wan, mais il était clair qu'elle ne digérait pas la façon que Qui-Gon avait eu de gérer leur "dispute". Obi-Wan fut donc officiellement retiré du service actif pour quelques jours, à cause d'une "blessure" peu grave mais nécessitant un minimum de soin et de repos, et qu'il avait omis de mentionner car il avait été distrait par le comportement de son Maître.

Le conseil n'allait pas envoyer un seul Maître pour protéger la reine Amidala quand un potentiel Sith était visiblement à ses trousses. Et puis Jinn avait causé assez de soucis et il y avait toujours le problème du gosse. Le pauvre avait déjà enduré beaucoup et le conseil savait que sa décision était un coup dur. Puisque Qui-Gon voulait faire du baby-sitting, il allait être servi ! Il allait s'occuper de son Padawan ET du gamin - le temps qu'on prenne une décision sur son sort - puisqu'il y tenait, et s'il ne prenait pas soin des deux ils lâcheraient les guérisseurs et les Maîtres de crèche sur son dos !

En attendant Mace allait accompagner la reine. Il avait besoin de se défouler et si un Sith était volontaire, tant mieux ! Cela faisait longtemps que le Korun n'avait pas eu d'adversaire à sa mesure. Par précaution - et pour assurer la protection de la reine pendant qu'il irait piétiner le Sith inconscient qui s'en prenait à ses Jedi - Mace demanda à son ancienne Padawan de l'accompagner, comme elle était par chance au Temple.

Maul était un excellent combattant. Mais Sidious n'avait pas escompté qu'il se retrouve face au meilleur duelliste de tout l'Ordre. Et de quelqu'un de versé dans la lecture forcée des esprits - même si Mace avait rarement usé de ces compétences mais il n'avait guère de scrupules face à un Sith. Non seulement Maul ne tua ni la reine ni aucun Jedi, mais il fut capturé, l'identité de son Maître arrachée à son esprit, et Palpatine se retrouva un sabre en travers de la gorge quand il arriva sur Naboo pour la fête de la victoire.

Finalement tout finit bien pour tout le monde. A part peut-être Qui-Gon vu comme Bant et son groupe d'amis semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à jouer les interférences pour le priver de temps en tête à tête avec Obi-Wan, et qu'Anakin n'avait pas été accepté en tant que Jedi potentiel. Après avoir bavardé avec lui, Bant avait assuré au conseil que le mieux pour l'enfant était que sa mère soit libérée et qu'il suive des cours de mécanique et de pilotage. Sans compter que Jinn avait dû oublier de lui parler de la règle de non-attachement, vu qu'Anakin rêvait d'épouser une servante de la reine. Même si c'était une amourette de gamin, ça montrait bien que l'amour tenait une place importante dans sa vie.

Le conseil se rangea à son avis éclairé et la reine Amidala fut ravie d'offrir la citoyenneté Naboo au sauveur de sa planète et à sa mère. Dormir dans un palais sur une planète verdoyante était incroyable ! Anakin se demandait parfois s'il était en train de rêver. Sauf que quand il rêvait, il était déjà adulte, pilotant un des magnifiques vaisseaux Naboo pour emmener la sénatrice Amidala vers son devoir, des alliances jumelles scintillant à leurs doigts sous les éclats des étoiles.

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan était plus timide mais il commençait à croire que son Maître l'aimait vraiment. Évidemment ils devaient cacher ce développement au conseil mais Obi-Wan pouvait accepter de n'être qu'un Padawan au grand jour, quand Qui-Gon lui démontrait en privé à quel point il l'aimait. Et Bant semblait avoir réussi à terrifier assez son Maître pour qu'il s'essaye à une cour tardive et maladroite au lieu de simplement garder Obi-Wan au lit - Bant continuait encore de faire des check-up complets quotidiens pour surveiller l'évolution de la "blessure". Obi-Wan aurait bien repris un peu de sport sous les couvertures pourtant, mais Qui-Gon était si adorable à essayer de prouver qu'il pouvait être un bon petit ami... Au moins la masturbation mutuelle ne laissait pas de traces. Mais vivement qu'Obi-Wan soit libéré de la surveillance médicale !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
